Why did you save me?
by essenceofzedak
Summary: Pairing:RanmaRyoga Warning:yaoishounen ai. Ranma and Ryoga are strong opponents but is their enemity really because of Akane? Read and find out. DISCONTINUED
1. My Ranma, my opponent

**Why did you save me?**

Author: essenceofthedark

Warning: this is yaoi or shounen ai, you know gay stuff, boyXboy relationship… I think you get it. If you do not know what yaoi, shounen ai, gay or boyXboy relationship is, that is not my problem and if I get any flames because of that… well the procedure is written about under authors note. Now, if you're homophobic or have some issues with this I strongly suggest that you do not read this. This story might also get higher rating longer out in the story. Further on this is slightly AU with a complete AU ending, it will follow the story for a while but contain several things that does not happen in the series.

Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga

Author's note: don't you think that Ranma and Ryoga make the most kawaii couple ever? Okey that might not be true, but they are certainly kawaii! Reviews are appreciated, though if I get some flames then I will laugh at them and feed them to my best friend, in other words I won't care about them. Constructive criticism, however, is welcome… Anyway, I have never actually seen a fanfiction with this pairing before so I have no idea if people will like it or not. Oh yeah I almost forgot, English isn't my native language so if you find major mistakes in my text I would appreciate it if you told me. Anyway, have fun:

Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me, so please do not sue me. However, the story belongs to me, so don't you dare take it, make a few changes on it and call it your own. Because it's mine, MINE I TELL YOU. MY OWN! Isn't that right precious? Yes it is precious. Mwhahahahaha…. Hrrm. Sorry about that, just go on and read my story. Don't mind me 

The disclaimer and the warning is regarding this and all future chapters in this fanfiction…

Chapter one: My Ranma, my opponent 

Ryogas view

I was walking down the streets, as usual, with no purpose whatsoever. I was just thinking. Just thinking of what had happened. I had gotten this paper from empty air saying that Ranma is weak. I remembered how I read it and started to fume with anger. How dared anyone suggest that he was weak? I had known the pig-tailed boy since when we were kids and now, years later, I was maybe his most worthy opponent I guess you could say. Still, I had never met anyone that was stronger than him or his teachers, the more than well-aged witch Cologne and the old pig Happosai. Except those two, he was the strongest opponent I had ever had and I was quite proud of the fact that he wasn't that much better than me.

Yes, I admit he's better than me, or at least I do so to myself, I would never tell him that, of course, or anyone else for that matter. If he knew, I would never hear the end of it. I don't know why, but lately I have gotten more and more respect for the longhaired boy that is engaged to the love of my life; Akane. Akane, the girl I loved so much. The girl that had no idea of my feelings for her. The girl that did not at all has the slightest notion of the curse I was forced to live with. Yeah, you heard right, I'm under a curse, which by the way is that pig-tailed boys fault, which turns me into a little, black piglet every time I come in contact with cold water. This black piglet is also the same Akane thinks of as her little pet. I have no idea how to explain it to her; I know that one day I have to tell her the truth about her adorable little piglet that she loves so highly. That's right, she loves me, but only as her pet, nothing more. The feelings I would be so happy to return, if directed towards me, are directed to her fiancée, yet again that previously mentioned boy with a pigtail, but that's not the point, the point is that they're engaged.

Ranma. Why do I have to think about him all the time, why do I have to be so jealous of him every time he gets close to Akane? If I just didn't have these feelings towards her everything would have been easier. How can I dislike and at the same time sympathise and feel sorry for the one person that has everything I want? How can I only be jealous of this one person, when I should hate him with my whole heart? And why am I still jealous of him when his other fiancées are showing up? I don't have any feelings towards them at all, do I? Then why do I still feel this small jolt of jealousy whenever he gets close to them and not just Akane? I haven't got the answers to these questions at all, but I will keep searching for them as long as I live.

As I said, I was walking down the streets when suddenly some noise jerked me out of my deep thoughts. It sounded like someone was being beaten up. I might be a martial artist, but I don't like unnecessary violence, so I decided to check it out, it wasn't like I had something better to do anyway. When I looked curiously around the corner I almost gasped loudly. Right before my eyes the unthinkable was happening. That boy from school, Kuno and his father, Mousse and that kid with dark bags beneath his eyes, whatever his name was, were beating up Ranma. My Ranma, my opponent. And they were doing a good job at it too by the look of it, not that I liked it one bit. Wait a minute; did I just call him _my _Ranma? Pushing the disturbing thought away I stepped into the fight as all four were attacking him at once. How dared they attack someone that was weaker than they, and all at once? I know I had just thought of Ranma as my strongest opponent, but something had definitely happened to him and he was not able to protect himself.

Ranma was backed up against a tree and he had sunk to the ground, his legs not able to support him after the beating he had got. I had realised long ago that this wasn't right and that I had to do something about it. A fracture of a second later and they would have beaten him to a pulp, but I came between them, warding the four off and throwing them all away from the defenceless boy that were sitting on the ground, looking unbelievingly at me.

"Tch, if it's not one, it's another…" I said out load as Ranma whispered my name questioningly.

"Ryoga…?" I turned around to face him as he asked me: "What …you're saving me for yourself?" I could hear that he was suspicious of my actions, normally I would have joined them in the fight, but he could not know that I didn't like to bully the weak. Yes that's right, I have known him for years, I know most of his secrets and still, he barely knows who I am. When I finally caught up with him he didn't even remember my name, not that it mattered any. Then I realised that he had asked a question.

"Don't insult me! I can't stand people who pick on the weak!" I answered, knowing it would piss him off to be called weak. That was his reaction, as predicted.

"And just who are you calling weak?!" He shouted angrily as he punched me in my stomach. If something hadn't been wrong with him, that punch would have hurt something awful, but since something was indeed wrong I felt almost nothing as his knuckles met with my tummy. Suddenly I felt a great sadness form in me. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. I noticed I started to quiver with unshed tears, which confused me big time. Why was I crying? He was my main hindrance from happiness, I should be pleased with this new advantage, and still I wasn't. The tears continued to force their way out and I felt the wetness on my cheeks as they started to flow uncontrollably. I saw one of my tears land on Ranma's delicate, yet seemingly and also once, strong hand. Wait did I just call it delicate? What is wrong with me today?

"Tears…?" I heard him say silently, wondering what was wrong with me. I didn't blame him; I didn't know what was wrong with myself either. Before I knew what was happening the words came out of my mouth.

"Your punches were like lightening bolts, Ranma… But now… you are only a shadow…" I'm quite sure those words freaked him out; I'm supposed to hate him, am I not? But if I hated him, how could I care so much for him? How could I feel so much sorrow for whatever had happened to him? And yet I did. I cared, more than anyone else, I think, and I felt really bad about him being so weak, as if I could have done something to prevent it. Why am I having these thoughts? Am I not supposed to hate him? What does he think of me now? He must think me weak, acting like a little crybaby because of him. How could I ever let me sink that low?

As my legs started to feel weak and not able to support me for the moment, I lowered myself to the ground, holding myself upright with one hand, and trying to dry off my tears with the other. Suddenly I felt someone bouncing all around me, and I looked up, just a little, to see whom it was. Ranma. I had almost forgotten that he was still here. At first I guess he thought I was joking, because he looked somewhat angry, but then he started to realise that that wasn't the case.

"Aww, C'mon, Ryoga. I'm the one who wants to cry!" He said awkwardly petting me on my back, trying to make me feel better. That was too much; I didn't want him to see me like this, why did I feel like I was the weak one? No I'm not weak, Ranma is, and that's not how it is supposed to be either, my mind yelled at me.

"Get away from me, Ranma! I can't bear to see you like this!" I started to more vigorously to dry away the tears as I looked away from him. "So spare me the pain!" I finished the sentence and tried to hit him or something, but somehow he avoided my hit. I had not lashed out to hurt him, just to make him go away. Wait, why should I care whether or not he got hurt? He's my enemy, right? Then why had this happened in the first place? Right, my dislike for the people who picked on the weak.

"Ryoga…" he said confused. I didn't blame him; to him I must be behaving really odd and irrational. Then all of a sudden he reached out and gently dried away one of my tears. What did he just do? I could not believe he was being nice to me, the one who were supposed to be his opponent, his enemy.

"Ranma…" I said, wondering if he had fallen ill as well as lost his strength. Then he smiled a tiny, but genuine, smile before pulling his hand back.

"If that's what you want, I'll leave you alone so you don't have to see me so weak" And with those words he left. Leaving me confused and alone with my own thoughts.

To be continued

I know, cliché ending, but I kinda liked it. Please review, if you do it will take less time before the next chapter is up. Ummm, oh yeah that's right; everyone give applause for my best friend the good grammar fairy who helps me with my grammar and gives me constructive criticism. And yes I am aware of her little message under this one, but I decided to let her have a little fun for once and so I let it be Pay no heed to her, when she is not helping me with my grammar she is just annoying… Nah just kidding, pay no heed to me either…

Essenceofthedark

Pst. Hey, over here. Look this way. Thank you. Hrm, just wait one minute; I have been practising for this. Hrm. It is I. The good grammar fairy, which helps essenceofthedark with her fanfictions and quizzes (as you'll see if you go to quizilla). You may not be able to read the message because essenceofthedark may have deleted it. (But she can also have decided to show me mercy, and let this one stand. Um.) Oh well, just so you know, I only help her with grammar, and give her some constructive criticism. I hope you like her story. She has become quite infatuated with these kinds of stories, and I must admit that I find them quite amusing myself. I hope you enjoyed this one. C U L8R (Hopefully)

The good grammar fairy


	2. Overprotective?

Why did you save me? 

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga

Author's note: Um, I have thought about this and the title of this fanfiction isn't actually a good title, it's more fitting as a title for a chapter, but it was kind from that sentence the whole idea about this fanfiction formed itself from so I choose not to change the title anyway even though it's not really representative for the story. I still do not want any flames, though I'm very fond of constructive criticism (I'm also very fond of that expression too if you can't tell).

Oh, and sorry that this chapter is so boring, nothing really happens here, except some fraternising between Ryoga and Ranma and a little more insight in Ranma's thoughts… I hope to make the next one more exiting… God, I'm not even sure why I wrote all this… well actually I am, it's the evil boring fairy that lives in my head commanding me to do stupid and useless things like writing all this useless crap, the worst thing though is that I really don't have a say in that matter…

Chapter two: Overprotective?

Ranma's view

I sat and ate dinner at the Tendo dojo, thinking back on what had happened. Damn Happosai, why did he have to come around in the first place? As if I had not got enough trouble without him. And now he had used the Moxibustion against me. I didn't like the fact that I was weaker than the smallest kid around; I didn't like it at all. But what did you expect? I used to be the strongest teen, hell; I think the only ones that were stronger than me were Happosai and Cologne. Do you blame me for hating being weak? No, hating was not the word, I downright loathed it. Every second being so weak made me feel as if a future didn't exist. Though it had been a nice feeling having Ryoga stand up for me like that.

One blink. Two blink. Three blink.

Where had that thought come from? I didn't know, everything had been so weird since our china trip a year or so ago. First it was the curse that makes me take the shape of a girl whenever I am in touch with cold water. Then there was not just one, but also a quite huge number with fiancées that either hated me, loved me or were just crazed. And all the weird people I've encountered because of them. It would take no end, and whenever I thought things couldn't get weirder, something or someone managed to prove me wrong yet again.

I sighed heavily and pushed the bowl with ramen away from me before I stood up. Everyone turned to look at me, it wasn't often I showed no sign of being hungry. "Ranma, is something wrong?" Kasumi asked. I grunted, if they wanted to take that as yes or no, I didn't know, and I frankly didn't care. I walked thoughtful up the stairs to my bedroom, and as I lay down on my bed my thoughts yet again went to the days previously happenings. Why had he been crying like that? Sure he had told me why, but I didn't believe him. That he didn't like to see me weak wasn't a good enough reason to cry for, was it? I didn't think so, but then again I didn't know how sensitive the boy actually was. Because of his strength I had always assumed that he could stand much on the mental level too, but maybe I had been wrong. The way he acted when Akane was close, well sometimes even when she wasn't there, indicated something else. I didn't really care for the boy, but I didn't like the fact that he was crying for me, somehow I didn't want him to be sad because of me. And then there was the fact that I didn't like that he thought me weak.

I was weak, for now at least, but it had not been my own choice. That damned old wrinkled bastard of a hentai had the entire blame for this. I fumed with anger and despair on the inside. If, no, when I got my strength back he would pay for what he had done to me. The only problem was; how do I get my strength back? Well, I hoped that something would come up sooner or later or I would be forced to remain weak for the rest of my life. I could not stand the thought of that so I tried to think of something else.

I let my thoughts wander a bit and found that the only thought that came to mind, was the one I tried to avoid. Ryoga. The reason he had given me still didn't seem valid to me. But that wasn't the only thing about him that bothered me. The fact that he so easily angered me when he wanted to go out with my fiancée, whom I had come to love more like a little sister than as a girlfriend. Then why should I feel jealous every time he came close to her? Maybe I was being overprotective of her, though I could not ever imagine myself as overprotective, and definitely not of her, but what other possibilities were there? I sat up with a sudden movement. What if..? Nope, that's not an option, I told myself. Not an option at all.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, as she burst into my room without knocking first. Normally, that would have started a quarrel, but today I was so deep in my own thoughts that I just turned my head and looked at her. "Hn?" I grunted. "Whaddya want?" In all honesty I didn't want anyone to hang around me right now. I knew momentarily after the words escaped my mouth that I had said something wrong. She puffed up her cheeks as she always did when she was angry or upset. "If that's how you'll be, then you can just forget me telling you about the cure for the Moxibustion" angrily she turned her heels and walked out of my room. "Akane, wait" I called after her. She had to tell me about the cure, she just had to. "Akane, sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude…" I started but she just hmphed and tried to ignore me. "But Akane, I…" I didn't have the time to finish the sentence before she threw a bucket of ice-cold water over me while shouting: "Just go to hell Ranma. Why should I care anyway?" then she turned around and ran away from me. She is so kawaiikunee. I stuck out my tongue after her and stalked towards the bathroom to get myself some hot water. What I didn't notice was a little black piglet with a bandana that followed after me.

In the bathroom I filled a bucked with hot water and threw over myself. Soon after I could see the reddish hair change into the old familiar black locks. I hated it when she did that, like a little sister, indeed. "Oink" I spun around only to see P-chan, or Ryoga as his real name was. Of course Akane didn't know that P-chan, her pet-piglet, and Ryoga were the same. She was just so naïve and stupid when it came to that piglet. I felt a sting of jealousy, why was it that she got to sleep with P-chan and not me? Wait, what was I thinking? I didn't want anything to do with him, let alone sleep in the same bed as him. That's right, he's my enemy, my opponent, and he's supposed to hate me, right? Yes that's it, isn't it? But it had been him that saved me earlier today, and how embarrassing it might be that I had to be rescued, I had to admit that it somehow felt right to have him on my side.

"What's up Ryoga?" I asked him carefully. Just because he saved me earlier this day doesn't mean that he is to be entirely trusted, you never know with him. Yes, I was talking to a pig without thinking that any of it was abnormal. Of course I don't understand what the pig's saying, but I don't care. Knowing that he couldn't answer me properly in that form I filled the bucket anew with hot water and splashed it at the little black piglet. Soon pig the pig had disappeared and instead Ryoga were sitting on the floor, without clothes. I turned around quickly so he couldn't see me blush. Wait, I was blushing? Why? It's not like I haven't seen him without clothes before, or other guys for that matter. When he didn't answer my previous question I asked another, anything to make this awkward feeling go away. "So, why haven't you shouted at me or anything yet for upsetting Akane?" I could feel his gaze on my back, but still, he didn't answer. After a while I heard him move, to get a towel or something to cover himself with, no doubt. Then he said, "Because you're still weak Ranma and I won't pick on weaklings" I turned around just to find him wearing a towel as predicted, what I hadn't predicted was that he was beat red in his face, but angry as I was I barely noticed. With the anger that surged through me by hearing those words it was all I could do to keep from hitting him. Sure I knew it wouldn't hurt him, it would only prove his point. And why the hell was it suddenly so important to me not to hurt him?

For a second or two I just stood there facing him, not sure of what to do, I knew by now that I weren't going to hit him or anything, but what was I supposed to do? After a second of thought I just said in a low voice, still a little hurt by the comment: "Come" was all I said, before turning my back to him and started to make my way to my room. "Ranma?" he asked and it made me stop in my own tracks. "Yes?" "Why would I come with you?" he asked calmly to my back. "Well, we can't have you run around naked in the house, now can we? Besides, as the only room in the house you actually know where is, my room is the place you always leave your backpack with clothes" I replied as I once again started to walk to my room. By the way; why was my room the only room in the house that he knew where was and not Akane's room? I wondered. Probably just because he had attacked me so many times that he had memorized how to get there to challenge me, but somehow I didn't feel like that was the right answer, but I had no clue why. But another unsolved mystery was; why did he always put his backpack in my room?

As I walked into my room I had started pondering on why I had bothered to help him out. He seemed content enough to be a pig around here and as I said he knew his way up here. I didn't really have to go with him at all, but I guess I'm just not comfortable knowing he would be in my room alone. I snorted while I found Ryoga's backpack, it stood in it's usual place, it has a usual place? Well yeah, as often as he comes here it's bound to bring some habits. Soon I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around and found an extremely uncomfortable Ryoga. "Oi, Ryoga. I don't bite, you're the one with fangs, remember?" I said as I noticed he kept some distance from me. He walked up to me and his backpack, but not before giving me an angry look saying I'm-not-afraid-of-you-never-was-never-will-be-and-you-know-it. I rolled my eyes to that, it was meant as a joke. Why did he always have to misunderstand what I was saying?

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and both of us almost jumped. The door opened slightly and revealed Kasumi. "Ranma, oh my, you have a guest. Well hello Ryoga" Polite1 and nice as always, that's Kasumi in a nutshell. Before any of the two of us got the chance to say anything, she continued. "I'll go and get you something to eat, you must be hungry" with that she disappeared out through the door, leaving us to stare after her. "And she's always like that?" Ryoga asked after a moment. "Yeah" I answered. "Her timing is scary". "I know". The silence hung loud in the room as none of us said anything. I looked at him and he looked at me, neither of us knowing what to say. I guess we had never been in the same room this long before without arguing or fighting. But you never knew with Ryoga. Maybe he was secretly plotting something to make my life even worse right now. Somehow I doubted it though. Actually it felt kind of good, not fighting with him. Suddenly I heaved one eyebrow and looked questioningly at him. "What?" he asked defensively and I smiled a little. "Are you going to get dressed or are you planning on wandering around in that towel for the rest of the day?". "Oh," he said, and blushed faintly as he realised that he was still only wearing the towel. I blinked, why was he blushing? I shrugged; it was probably because Kasumi had seen him almost in the nude. As I thought this he had walked to his backpack and was rummaging through it in search for his clothes. Suddenly he turned around and I noticed I had been staring at his back and I blushed a little. Why was I behaving so strangely? Why was I feeling so…shy, yes that were the right word, when I was around him all of a sudden?

"Ranma…" He sounded somehow hesitant now. "Yeah?" I tried hard to force down the blush and succeeded somehow. "Do you mind?" he asked and it suddenly dawned on me what he was asking. "Oh, of course" I answered and turned around so he could get some privacy. As I waited for him to get into his clothes I reflected upon what had just happened. I was talking friendly with him. I was behaving and we were not fighting with each other. Except a few sharp words now and then, nothing more had been reminding of the enmity we had had so long. It was quite amazing actually. And I had been staring at him, or at his back more precisely. The worst part was that I had actually been enjoying the view. I blinked once. Where were these thoughts coming from?

Just then the door opened and Kasumi poked her head through the door. "Oh dear," she exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands, letting go of the tray with food she had been carrying in the process and I had to run really fast to catch it before it hit the floor. I barely managed to do so, she has to stop doing this, it is tiring me out. I looked back, hoping for Ryoga's sake that he was somehow properly dressed. He was, thankfully. He was wearing his boxers and his trousers were half-way up on his knees. He looked very surprised with a clear blush staining his cheeks. "I… I'll have to go down and… and take care of some stuff…" she said weakly before leaving the room.

I turned around to apologize to Ryoga and found him in a haste to get dressed. "Ryoga, you can take it easy, she's gone and I doubt she'll come back soon…" I started but was silenced when he looked at me and blurted out. "I… I have to go now Ranma" for a while he were standing there opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something more, but decided not to. As he did this he hurried getting his trousers completely on. Then he suddenly jumped out of the window, grabbing his shirt in the process, leaving me feeling more than a bit confused still holding the tray.

To be continued

As I said, pointless, and I hope I didn't bore you too much with it, but I have to admit that it's fun to embarrass both Ranma and Ryoga And of course, my thanks to 'the good grammar fairy'(GGF: Yeah, where would you have been without me. EOTD: hey don't get too cocky here!!!). Until next time I want to see at least 15 reviews or I will maybe choose not to update it again, understood?

essenceofthedark

1Aargh!! The politeness!! It's too much!! Honestly, Kasumi kind of scares me…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Between these lines I'll answer questions from my reviewers (oh and since it was my first fanfiction that I put up here, I made a little mistake, I hadn't removed the note saying that only signed reviews would be shown on my site so I've actually got more than 8 reviews, I've fixed it now and everyone that weren't signed will also be answered):

anss123: Aww, everyone, give her a huge thanks for showing me a site where I could find the English lines to the comic, that was really nice of her. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!

Winged Golden Tiger: sorry I don't understand French or whatever that was supposed to be..

Uzumaki901: hey, I've actually not seen lots of Ranma/Ryoga fanfictions... but anyway I don't know who's going to be the seme or the uke, I havn't really decided yet

and thanks to everyone else that reviewed... I really appreciate it!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Bandana trouble

**Why did you save me?**

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga

Author's note: Ryoga is just too cute for his own good sometimes, eh? Oh and Ranma too of course, but Ryoga especially .! (guess who's my fave:P) Oh yeah, and I am aware of the slight ooc-ness in this chapter, but I think it suits them somewhat…

Err.. yeah, gomen ne for using so long time to update, but I've been busy with school work and so has my good grammar fairy, we both apologise very much for the delay! REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN IN A LONG TIME!

Music I listened to: Slipknot, Wig Wam and the Celtic Circle (Pretty varied, I know).

Chapter three: Bandana-"trouble"

Ryoga's view

I stormed down the streets of Nerima, tears leaking from my eyes. I hadn't been that embarrassed before in my entire life. Well, that was not true, but it was close, and I certainly hadn't been so embarrassed in front of him before. Him? Why was I thinking of him? Shouldn't I be embarrassed because Kasumi had almost seen me in the nude? I pushed that thought into the back of my head; I just wanted to get out of there before I could embarrass myself even more. This was not the time to dwell on things like that.

Running as fast as I could I barely missed a voice that came from behind me. "Ryoga, matte yoo" No, I couldn't stop now; it would only embarrass me further. Suddenly I felt a hand that gripped my wrist but I just continued to run. "Ry-yo-ga" a voice behind me grunted in pain, I stopped and turned around to se what was the matter. I almost gasped at the sight; Ranma had obviously followed me and forgotten that he was weak now so he had grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me. Of course that meant that I had dragged him after me when I was running.

"Oio, Ranma, what are you doing?" I said as I helped him up on his feet again. "Ite, ite, ite" was the only answer I got as he was inspecting some bruises he had gotten. I felt bad about it; I should have stopped when he had told me to wait. "You okay?" something's gotta be wrong with me, I'm actually being nice to him, asking if he's okay, and I've actually been like that all day! I guess I only treat him 'nicely' because he's weak.

"Haio" he smiled weakly as he dusted himself off. Then a confused look appeared shortly on his face before he spoke gruffly. "Why do you care, anyway?" Taking a protective stance at the aggressive tone I glared daggers at him. So this was what I got for being nice.

"I don't" was my simple answer to his question before I turned to leave, my embarrassment all gone, replaced with anger at his ingratitude.

"Oi, oi! Matte." Ignoring his indignant shout I started to walk, he was obviously just playing around so why should I listen to him? Baka yaro!

"Oi, P-chan. Baka, you forgot something" at this I turned to face him, fuming with anger.

"Who are you calling P-chan" I shouted and remembered that I was not supposed to hit him before it was almost too late. My fist stopped barely one centimetre from his face. I could have sworn I saw something resembling fear in his eyes for a short second while he still thought I were going to hit him and then it was gone. I shook the thought away, Ranma, scared? Yeah right and I'm a smurf!

He cocked his head and looked up at me with those huge adorable blue eyes of his. Yes, adorable, it wasn't another word for it, even though I resent calling anything about him adorable, it's true. I felt my mouth suddenly go dry and I swallowed and licked my dry lips nervously. Why was I feeling nervous all of a sudden? I had been angry only three seconds ago, it seemed like my emotions had decided to go on a roller coaster trip today.

The silence between us was everything else than comfortable and it made me squirm a little, hoping he would say something soon, just to end this silence. A small smile appeared on his lips, it seemed like it wasn't only my emotions that were on that stupid roller coaster. Then he spoke up suddenly.

"You forgot your bandana" he said softly while dangling the yellow and black cloth in his hand. He had come after me and almost been beaten to concussion because of that? That baka. He knew that I would come back for it later, as well for my backpack, so why had he come after me?

Before I got the chance to react and reach out for my bandana started he to fasten it around my head. I felt paralysed while I let him put it on. He held his arms around my neck and his head were just beside mine so he could see what he was doing. It must have looked like we were hugging quite intimately. Swallowing again I fought the blush that threatened to cover my face in a colour that surely would remind anyone of a tomato. He was so close! I could feel heat radiate from his body and his breath that gently brushed my ear made me shiver. If I thought my mouth had been dry before it now felt like the Sahara desert.

When he was finished tying it behind my head he let his mouth remain for a couple of seconds right beside my ear while he whispered:

"Gomen for calling you P-chan, I shouldn't have" and then he had pulled away from me entirely, a sad smile gracing his lips before he ran back to the Tendo dojo, leaving me to stare after him, actually missing the closeness.

He had apologised to me for calling me P-chan, something he had never done before. This would have to become a red-letter day1. Suddenly realising that I were staring stupidly into empty air in the direction he had gone I turned around and started to walk thoughtful and confused by my own thoughts in the other direction.

Ranma's view

I jumped up on the roof over my bedroom and laid down so I could look up at the almost cloud-free sky over me. The blue and white sight made me relax a bit, but my mind turned today's events over and over in my head. This had decidedly been the strangest day in my life, and the way I had acted back there… I blushed just by thinking of it, what had spurred me to tie the bandana to his head instead of just give it to him? I had no idea. And my behaviour… if I hadn't known better I would have said that I was… in love with him?

No. No way, I am not in love with another boy. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No, I mean NO, NO! I am not into guys, no way! Am I? I sighed and shrugged, probably not; it was most probably just some weird subconscious action because of our weird behaviour today. Yeah, that was probably it. Happy with the solution I closed my eyes and let my mind relax.

Ryoga's view

"Hiiiiyahh" a loud crack heard as I crushed someone's wall, not caring for the expenses for the owner of it. Drying the sweat on my brow I paid no heed to everyone that was staring at me with various expressions of fear and anger. What had that been all about? Why was Ranma acting so strange all of a sudden, and why was I affected so badly by it? The answers stood unanswered, I couldn't say why my stomach began fluttering every time I was close to him, or why I got this warm feeling in the pit of my belly every time he smiled or was nice to me.

"Haaaaaa" another wall was crushed and now I was breathing a bit heavily. I knew that I was working all my frustration out on walls that belonged to people that had nothing to do with it, but I didn't care much. It was better to do it this way than to beat anyone into a pulp, though for the moment I almost wanted someone to blame, and someone to beat up.

I sighed. But the one to blame was one of those I wouldn't harm, at least for the moment. Not as long as he was as weak as he was now. Dammit! He was even weaker than a child, and even how badly I wanted to take my frustration out on him, I couldn't let myself do it.

/Perhaps it is time for me to take some kind of vacation/ I thought. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself to sneak back into the Tendo-dojo unseen to get my backpack.

To Be Continued

o Word list: matte (yo) – wait up, oi – hey, ite/itai – ouch, hai – yes, gomen – sorry,

1 I'm not sure if this is the correct term, but it was the only thing that my (ever so precious) dictionary would have it to be so my only choice is to put my trust in it, so as the old saying goes; don't blame me, blame my dictionary!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Answer to reviews:**

Avalon Hunter: of course, pointless is always fun, hon... . glad you like my story in any case, as for which chapter is best... shrugs who cares? heheheheehe see you on DA.

Lady-Crymsyn: glad you like it, and sorry I didn't update in a long time... but I was kinda busy... hehe

yea: lookie loookie, I've fixed it in this chapter and I'm gonna keep it up feels proud anyway, suggestions and constuctive critisism is always appreciated hug no hurt feelings or anything, after all I'm only human...

Phorcys: as you can see, I've updated... (yay go me) anyway, glad you likes it  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So… our boys are getting closer to sorting out their feelings, eh? . especially Ranma… just some denial left… hehe oh and I'm sorry if the grammar etc are worse than in the two other chappies of mine, this has only been correctd by me (Kichan (or the good grammar fairy) has been busy...).

Remember to review! If I don't get enough of them I won't update again in a long time, understood? So please do not ignore the Review button at the bottom of the page, it's very rude doing so and despite popular belief it doesn't take much time!


	4. Searching for a cure

Why did you save me? 

Author: essenceofthedark

Author's note: I humbly apologise for the delay in updating this story and the only thing I have to say in my defence is: being in senior high is HARD! I've been so exhausted that I haven't really had energy enough to continue my fanfictions lately… damn school! Thanks to someone who complained about me not updating the story I actually became aware that 'wow, some people actually like this story, it's not just something they're saying!' so yeah I sat down and forced myself to write this chapter even though I was really tired at the time… and wow, I had forgotten how refreshing it is when you write something and there is no damn writer's block there to hinder you…

Anyway, I need to update my profile (sweatdrops) and oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Davinci, as he/she called him/herself (because of what I wrote above) and whomever it was that gave me the link to the page with the English manga (without her/his tip this chapter wouldn't be possible).

Music I listened to while writing this fic: HIM (Dark Light) and Disturbed (Ten Thousand Fists)

Chapter four: Searching for a cure

:In some temple close to nowhere:

"A… a cure…? For… for the…" a voice came from one of the traditional Japanese houses one early morning "…the ultimate weakness moxibustion?" a monk screeched as he held his face between both of his hands, making him resemble "Skrik" by Edvard Munch(1).His three visitors watched him a bit freaked out by his behaviour

"Um…" one of the girls started "We heard there might be an ancient chart that shows the location of the pressure point used in the ultimate… you know" she said as the only boy jumped eagerly to the monk's side and exclaimed eagerly:

"And it's here, isn't it? Isn't it?" the pig-tailed boy were almost jumping in anticipation of getting his hands on the chart. His joy soon faded as he realised that the monk wasn't listening to them, in fact, he was… asleep. Snapping his fingers to wake the old man the boy uttered "hey!" quite impatiently, waiting for the monk to tell them whether the chart was there or not.

"Tragically… tragically…" the monk sobbed as tears fell from his gigantic bloodshot eyes "the chart is here no longer!" "What?" the young people gasped in surprise, disbelief and disappointment. "A hundred years ago," the monk continued "a thief broke into this temple and stole it" The air was heavy with frustration and disappointment as the three youths let these news sink in.

"No… it cannot be…" the young boy fisted his hand in anger over these news. "Then I'll… I'll never… I'll never be strong again…" he was shaking with frustration as he bitterly uttered the last sentence.

"No!" the monk interrupted just before they all lost hope completely "Do not loose hope! There is yet a way!" he held up a piece of paper in a very dramatic way. "Take a look at this! A clue to chart's location!" He exclaimed as he showed them the paper.

"Th-this!" the pig-tailed boy snapped the paper out of the monk's hands and started to read as the two girls sat peeking over his shoulders.

"Oh my darling monk," they started to read out loud "I do so look forward to our next rendezvous?" they stopped reading and looked sceptically at the monk who squealed embarrassed and brought his hands up to his face again.

"No no no no! Wrong letter, wrong letter, heh heh heh!" he ripped the indecent letter out of their hands and showed them another piece of paper. This time the right one.

"Th-this is--" they started as they looked at the document in astonishment. "The villain who stole the chart!" the monk finished for them as they stood staring at the painted picture. It showed a small person with a huge round head with thinning black hair. The eyes were huge and round with an unmistakable lecherous look in them. He also had black moustaches that looked _very_ familiar. The girl with short hair was the first to voice their suspicions.

"Am I seeing things… or is that Happosai?" she asked in disbelief as the pig-tailed boy crumbled the paper in his hands.

"Then that means… I just have to take it from that freak…" he stood up victoriously and with renewed spirit "and I can be strong again!"

:A few days later:

"Grandpa Happosai, if you have any trash, I can burn it with the rest of this pile" a young woman stood burning a pile of paper-rubbish and other things that would burn easily as she watched a little old man search through his belongings in search for trash in case he had any.

"I need this…" he mumbled to himself as he scrutinized the heap that was made of his belongings. "I need this too…"His brow wrinkled as he discovered a piece of paper he couldn't remember. "Hmm? What's this?" he mumbled more loudly as he picked up the paper to examine it closer. For a second or two he just looked at it before he started to fold it.

"Well, if I don't even remember…." He held up the paper which was now a neatly folded plane "… I must not need it!" and with those final words he threw it towards the fire, but before the paper could catch fire a boy with long black hair that was pulled back in a pig-tail jumped out of thin air and grabbed the paper as if his life depended on it.

Looking at the paper he exclaimed loudly "This is it! The moxibustion chart!" before he could do anything more his head met the pipe of the older man and then he was flying through the air and crashed into a tree that stood conveniently nearby. The old man swirled his pipe with his left hand as he looked more closely at the paper, not even bothering to check if his "pupil" was okay after his meeting with the tree.

"Oh, that's right. The chart that shows where the ultimate weakness moxibustion point was. I forgot all about it" he said as the memories came back to him.

"Hand it over!" the boy, who had by now recovered from the collision with the tree, threw himself after the older man, who dodged his attacks with ease. "Take it-- if you can!" he teased as he stuck out his tongue. And thus their argument/fight continued…

…

"Blast it…" the girl version of the boy lay on the ground panting and grinding her teeth together in pain and anger after having been thrown into a thick wall. There was a huge mark in the wall where she had crashed into it and the old man now stood watching her with an annoyed and serious expression.

"Feh. The once-great Ranma" the old man inhaled some smoke through his pipe before pointing evilly at the girl. "Now all you have left are your girlish charms! You're too weak even to fend off my little hot hands…" he jumped into the air cackling maniacally. "Let alone get this chart!" he continued "Enjoy your life… weakling!" and then he was gone.

The girl closed her eyes in defeat, trying to stop her tears from falling.

:Akane's view:

'Ranma…?' I watched her bowing her head in defeat. This was nothing like her; she was so out of character. Normally she would have gotten up and run after the damn bastard, cursing him in a very unladylike manner. As I watched her defeat I felt so sorry for her, or him, more correctly. I had to do something to cheer her up.

"Don't sulk about it! Cheer up!" I smiled as genki(o) as I could as I lightly smacked her back (in a friendly manner of course), hoping to cheer her up. Instead of taking it as usual it sent her reeling into the nearest sculpture(2) with a loud 'kong'. Not really believing my own eyes I sweatdropped and started to feel really embarrassed. Of course she couldn't take even a smack when they were done with my strength and she was as weak as she was now. Watashi wa baka(o).

"Um…" I watched as she tried to steady herself from the impact, still wobbling a little. "You fool! Snap out of it!" I exclaimed a bit angrily at her. Seeing her behave this subdued and defeated really made me frustrated. It made me feel like strangling someone.

"Stop it…" she said in a low cowed voice, still with her back towards me and with her head downcast "I don't want your pity…" she mumbled before she started to slowly walk home.

:Next morning:

"Father! Come quick! Ranma and Mr. Saotome, they're—" Kasumi came running into our kitchen seemingly distressed for once. "Gone"

:Ranma's view:

"Aaargh! Hot! Heavy! Hot!" I ground out as I lay on the ground with a huge moxa rock on top of me. All of this was, of course, my father's fault, or at least part of it was. Itai(o), I thought, this was worse than about anything I had survived through 'til now. It was heavy, it was hot, my whole body hurt and I was too weak to get the damn rock off of me. As I tried desperately to throw the rock off of me my father stood around 5 feet away, watching me unmercifully; oh how I hated him in that moment.

"If you want to be strong again, Ranma, you must endure" my dad started talking "The 'moxa rocks' found here are geothermally heated and convey the same benefits as moxibustion. They are said to cure all ailments. Especially monkeys' backaches, bears' sprained ankles…" I was getting annoyed, what the hell was the point of telling me of bears' sprained ankles and whatnot? I. DIDN'T. CARE! "…deers' childbirth troubles…" having had enough of his babbling I rose, lifting the rock over my head.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" I shouted angrily, fed up with my dad's eccentric and somewhat crazy behaviour and logic. Immediately I felt my legs starting to wobble under the weight of the damn rock, it… was… damn…

"Heavy!" I ground out load as I fell to the ground with the rock on top of me leaving my dad watching me disappointedly and shaking his head.

"Time to eat!" my 'cute' fiancée called and I felt relieved, now I could get rid of this damn rock. My back ached and I was feeling sweaty and dirty but most of all I was hungry. FOOD. My stomach agreed loudly with me with a loud rumble.

To Be Continued

(1)Skrik by Edvard Munch is probably known as screech or the screech by some of you… skrik is the original, Norwegian name of the painting. Just thought you ought to know… by the way, I'm not all that sure of what the English calls the painting (or if they have heard of it at all… sweatdrops) and I would like to know, can anyone enlighten me? (If you have heard of it you know what I'm talking about…)

(2) Is it a sculpture? I have no idea whether it has any function at all or if it's just a sculpture… does anyone has a clue to what it is he is reeling into? Until I get to know what the fuck it is I'm gonna call it a sculpture!

(o) Wordlist: Genki – energetic/happy etc, watashi wa baka – I'm such a fool/I'm an idiot, itai – ouch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winged Golden Tiger: Thank you :D I'm glad you enjoy reading my story

Phorcys: Upadated:) I'm glad you likey

Ales::hides behind a black fluffy teddy-bear: don't hurt me, please? And whether Ranma is getting rid of the moxibustion… well we'll see ;) I'm glad you like it

JJ CJ: aaaaah I'm being poked… nuuuuh lol anyway… it's updated, so you can stop poking me now, right? And thankies :hugs:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh… boring chapter, I know, I know… but it HAD to be written… I couldn't just skip everything that happened in the manga (even though it was darn tempting!) but I felt that I just couldn't do it… any opinions? Is it unnecessary? Or did I manage to make it a little interesting after all? Even though I was only repeating what happened in the manga?

Please review… Pretty Please?


	5. Offering Help

Why did you save me?

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: RanmaxRyoga

Author's note: Gah… okay, I'm tired of writing nothing but summary-stuff for this fic after the last chapter, honestly, it was killing me! So I decided to skip the rest until we comes closer to the important stuff as what's left of the story in between doesn't really matter to this fic (thank kamisama!) so whoopdeedoo; I'm free to skip some bits here! Hmmm, somehow I feel I'm cheating by doing it, but really, who cares? Other than my conscience, that is (and thanks to it I'll skip as little as possible)… Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter:

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to M-python-girl who was so nice to me. She even helped me with some of my mistakes :D I am so flattered that she would use her time to do that for me... lots of hugs to her.

Music I listened to while writing this fic: Cradle of Filth (Her Ghost in the Fog), Opeth (Death Whispered a Lullaby), Rammstein (Spieluhr), Manowar (Wheels of Fire), Big and Rich (Live This Life)

Chapter 5: Offering help

:Akane's view:

_Stupid, stupid Ranma. Stupid Ukyo. Stupid Genma._ I was climbing up the little hill and was by now sweating; after all I had laid a lot of terrain behind by now. _Why couldn't they have told me?_ I thought angrily.

"Yomogi valley… it's right up ahead" I told myself loudly, trying to encourage myself with that thought. _I wish they had asked me to come, after all I'm his fiancé, _I felt kind of dejected as I stopped a second to catch my breath.

"Ranma…" I was worried about him, I had to admit that. Of course I knew that he was capable of taking care of himself, he had had to be able to with a dad like that. Genma might have the best intentions for his son, but everyone could see that he just wasn't the ideal father figure. _Far from it…_ _and this Ukyo… the nerve of that girl… I am his rightful fiancée dammit, I, not that… that… that bitch!_ No, I wasn't worried that he would get hurt by himself or that something would happen to him on his own, but with the two others there… who knew what could happen to him?

A small popping sound was heard and I looked up in wonder as a tremendous light lit the sky brightly, hurting my eyes in the process, casting long shadows on the ground. _What the…?_

"Fump!" something, or rather someone, landed beside me, a half millimetre from landing on top of me. When I opened my eyes I think my heart started to beat faster as I saw who it was. Relief flowed through me and a small smile of happiness made it to my lips upon the sight of the boy I had been worrying about.

"Ra… Ranma!" I exclaimed happily, not really noticing that he might have been hurt. In the same moment his eyes opened and for a moment I let myself daydream a bit, something I normally wouldn't have allowed myself to do.

_Ranma opened his eyes and their eyes connected at once and the seriousness and depth in his eyes seemed to swallow her. For a while he was only staring at her with a stunned expression, obviously not quite believing his own eyes. Then his eyes softened into a gentle smile, just for her._

"_Akane… did you come here, for me?" he asked dreamily while a little heap of bubbles and flowers were swivelling around in the background. Without waiting for an answer he embraced her tightly as a teardrop ran down his cheek. Hugging him back she couldn't help but smile happily because she was in the arms of such a handsome boy, and for once he was behaving nicely, just like a gentleman. _

"_I'm so happy that you came…" he began touched by her concern. "I thought I would go mad out here in the wilderness with only the two lunatics with me" he squeezed her a bit tighter before he released her from the hug and looked lovingly down at her._

"_And I'm so happy that I found you…" she replied, tears of happiness in her eyes as he leaned down and was about to kiss her._

I snapped out of my daydream. This wouldn't do, after all, it was Ranma I was talking about. The boy wasn't exactly known to be romantic towards anyone, except on those few occasions when he was forced to. _Not only that, but he also wouldn't ever show me that he cares for me unless I'm in danger_, I thought gloomily, conveniently forgetting that I could be just as bad as he, sometimes worse.

"Heaven Blast of the dragon" Ranma exclaimed as he suddenly jumped to his feet startling me "that was amazing! I can win! I can beat the old pervert!" And with that he was off. I could only stare dumbfounded after him for a while when what had happened finally dawned on me.

"But…" I protested as I got up"Ranma!" I was very upset now but soon the sadness turned to anger. How could he… how _could _he? How dared he? Oh I was so going to beat him into a pulp the next time I saw him. No one, and I repeat; _no one_ ignored me like that, not even him. Especially not him, he was my fiancé for Chrissakes.

"Honestly…" I said loudly to no one in particular as I sweatdropped "he didn't even notice me…"

When I finally reached their camp it seemed that Ranma was already off busy practising with his dad and that withered looking… thing, Cologne (when had _she_ turned up?) Well, at least Xian Poo(1) wasn't with her, that would have been unbearable. That vain beautiful looking Chinese girl was too much to handle on the same time as Ukyo as she would have been battering her eyelashes at _my_ Ranma and flirted shamelessly with him. But oh well, they all seemed to be fine, not even Ukyo could put a stop to my good mood now.

"So, Akane, you came because you're worried about Ranma-honey?" Ukyo asked turning to me with a calculating look in her eyes. I guess she don't like the competition, just like me, even though we are friendly most of the time. If it hadn't been for Ranma we could have been good friends.

"Not really" I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. Of course I hadn't been worried, had I? No of course not, I reassured myself; wanting to check up on how things wasn't a crime! _But still…_I mused _I'm glad they all look well_ and yes, I even included Ukyo in my thoughts. _In fact… I'm glad I came _I smiled, satisfied with my decision to go after them, it had definitely been the right thing to do.

"Okay then!" I exclaimed genki(o) as I started to make a stew, wanting to impress them with something good for this evening, humming slightly to myself as I was working with the food.

:Ryoga's view:

I couldn't believe it. Of all the places I could have wondered off and gotten lost during my vacation I just had to choose the same valley that _he _was training in. This vacation was only to escape _him_ and to try to make up my mind about _that boy_ and then of course I had to encounter _him_. I watched from the top of a height as the boy got all flustered down there because of something his father showed up his, Akane's and that other girl's face. _What is her name? Ukya? Anyway, she'd better keep her hands off Ranma_. I blinked at the thought. What the hell? Shouldn't I be encouraging their engagement? After all, unless he converted to Islam and moved to the Middle East or something Ranma wouldn't be allowed to have more than one wife and if he married that girl he would have to leave Akane alone. Then why did I feel my stomach sink at the thought of him married to that girl? Dammit, this was exactly why I was trying to avoid _him_. I had started to feel weird and uncomfortable in the other's presence lately, I couldn't deny that and it made me even more keen on avoiding _him_.

_I don't know what he's training for…_ I thought as his two fiancées beat him up from something he had just done, although I wasn't sure what. Nothing extraordinary at all! _…but it will do him no good, not in his condition._ I watched the boy for a moment more, feeling a prickly, churning sensation in my stomach. Trying to ignore it I turned away, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. Looking into the forest I listened to the wind as I lowered my head in defeat, it was simple, it was obvious: I would not be able to find my way back to the city like this. Whereas I would appreciate a lot of distance between me and the pig-tailed boy I had to admit that I was not looking forward to weeks, even months away from him, I corrected myself quickly; of course I had meant Akane, fighting with whatever situations fate had in store for me along that road. No, being lost was not appealing at all. I turned back and felt somewhat relieved, wait, relieved? Because what? Because I had to spend some time with Ranma? No way, I snorted, just the thought was ridiculous.

Cautiously I went closer, now that the fighting, or training, was over, making sure that they didn't notice me until I could hear what they were talking about. "… then it's pointless to continue." I heard that old woman say "Unless, that is… we can find an opponent who can attack without holding back." Ah perfect, now I could beat him to a pulp, even though he's still weak. If it happened while training and because he wanted it, it wouldn't be like picking on someone weak. I still tried to convince myself about that as I walked forward a bit and sat down on top of my backpack, crossing my arms over my chest.

:Ranma's view:

Gods, it was so frustrating, where could I find someone out here in the wilderness that was willing to fight me without holding back anything? Especially in my state… I clenched my hands and teeth, I was not about to give up. Perhaps I was weak in body, but I was not weak in will or mind, I _would not_ give up, no matter how futile it seemed. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice, a voice I had quite missed a bit in those days I had been away from home.

"I can't guarantee that I won't kill him, but…" I lifted my head to see where the voice came from, almost not believing my own ears. He couldn't be _here_, could he? Could he? However, his bandanna and that cute fringe of his were unmistakeable and I felt happiness surge through me from seeing him again. "…but if you still don't care…" the bandanna-clad boy continued "I'll be your opponent." Stunned did not even begin to describe me. What was he doing here? Was he really here?

"Ryo… Ryoga" I whispered breathless, not only was he here, but he was willing to help me out once more as well. Thinking about that gave me a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest, leaving me almost speechless and feeling tingly in my whole body.

"You came all the way out here for me…?" I asked, trying not to sound too breathless. I didn't know why I was feeling so giddy all of a sudden, even if he hadn't come out here for me, which he probably hadn't, it was nice that he was willing to help me out. While I was looking at him I thought absentmindedly that the pose he struck while sitting on his backpack seemed really feminine in a way that didn't seem weird or strike me as unsettling, actually I found it quite… sexy.

_What the fuck?_ My eyes widened considerably.

:Akane's view:

I scowled as Ranma looked hopefully at Ryoga: _You came all the way out here for me…? _It was all so unfair, he hadn't reacted like that when I had come all the way out here for him, he hadn't looked at me that hopefully, in fact, he hadn't even looked at me at all! I felt my temper rising, I was his goddamn fiancé, it was I that was supposed to get that look, it was I that was supposed to get that question. Damn him for being such a… such a jerk! Then I caught myself just before I was about to lash out at Ranma with my tongue, Ryoga was a boy, I shouldn't be worrying about him like I did worry about Ukyo and Xian Poo, I mean, after all Ranma wasn't that way, fortunately.

I breathed deeply calming myself, of course Ranma was hoping for a friendly gesture from Ryoga, despite everything I think that Ryoga could be called Ranma's best friend, in a way. After all, Ranma didn't have a lot of friends, and he had to feel a bit lonely and longing for someone that was just a friend to be there with him. I… I guessed that we, and by we I meant his fiancées and his family or soon-to-be family, could be a bit much at times. Suddenly I felt quite sorry for Ranma and I scolded myself mentally for wanting to take away from him the scarce friendly contact with Ryoga.

:Ryoga's view:

"You came all the way out here for me…?" I heard Ranma ask me and once again I found myself staring into those adorable blue eyes, this time filled with hope and some sort of happiness. Looking away I fought the urge to blush, dammit, why did he have to make me want to blush all the time? Trying to be as nonchalant as I could I answered his question.

"Of course not!" I told him and strangely enough I felt like a liar, something that was weird because I had no idea that he would be here, I just happened to be in the same place by happenstance. Still, I felt like a liar and when I saw hurt flash in his eyes before I was gone again I felt even worse about this situation.

To Be Continued

(o) genki – energetic(ally)

(1) Xian Poo Champoo's Chinese name, I think?

A/N: Aaaaand…. HE finally shows up! Kamisama, I never knew I could miss writing about Ryoga so much… well what can I say? He's such a fun character! And Akane is rather adapt at trying to fool herself as well as others don't you think? It's so obvious that she harbours feelings towards Ranma… though, I think that on some level she herself are fully aware of it, I also think that she is trying to convince herself that it's not true… strange girl...

To my anonymous reviwers:  
Anon: Thanks for letting me know what the painting is called in English :D  
Popcorn: cool, we're "neighbours", can I assume that you and Popcorni are the same or? And that you reviewed twice to this chapter? And that it's you from DA? If so, cool :D if not I apologise... anyway; here's the new chappie :D


End file.
